Confession Of Pain
by twent47blue
Summary: What if Aya had a nightmare? How would the chibi comfort the Abyssinian? Weiss Kreuz is not mine I only borrowed the characters for this fiction.Characters are OOC. Rate and Review please.


**Author's note: Weiss Kreuz is not mine, I just borrowed the characters for this fiction. Warning: A bit of Yaoi and most of the characters are a bit OOC.**

**I woke up sweating and screaming, it was one of those worse dreams I had of Aya, this time she died, and I was still shaking when I felt arms around me.**

"**Aya kun…Aya kun…I'm here," Omi's sleepy voice came to me in a distant haze, his warm body enveloping me. **

**I sink into his warmth, "Omi, Omi…she is dead, Aya is dead!" I cried, sobbing so violently I could feel the bed shaking so badly.**

**Omi held me tight, "No, no Aya kun, it's just a dream, just a dream….ssshhh…...Aya chan is okay." He kept on repeating in my ear, but I cried even harder, cannot be consoled by mere words.**

**Then Omi grabbed my face and kissed me hard, he plunged his tongue inside my mouth. I got lost in the kiss, my cries turned to sobs. He continued his kisses, deeper and deeper, discarding a piece of my clothing with every kiss.**

"**Aya Kun….I want you." He whispered, as he trailed kisses down my chest. I was still sobbing when he captured my lips again. Omi captured my lips once more, his hand was moving down my body, he grabbed me through my boxers, his warm hand caressing my being, with every stroke made me forget about my nightmare.**

"**Omi…Omi….Omi…" I chanted under my breathe. Slowly he trailed kisses down my body until he reached his goal.**

**I groaned loudly when he took me in his mouth, he hummed and that felt so wonderful, I shivered under his touch. How could he been so good at this? How did Yohji taught him all of these? I don't think he just learned them by watching porn all day on his days off. He sucked and licked, and humming, I grabbed for his hair, trying to warn him am gonna cum. But he took me all in, he even found the lube and was teasing my entrance with his finger, with every thrust he sucked me deeper, and deeper, I was panting quickly, I never felt like this with anyone before, Omi said he never even done it with anyone, just me, not even with Yohji even when the playboy beg, Omi said he reserved himself only to me, the one he loves.**

**It was awkward at first with the other part of the team knowing what we are to each other, but outside the team, no one knew, Yohji and Ken left us alone. But I always tell Omi that this is dangerous, that we got ties to each other, every mission could be fatal with having a link to each other. But he learned from me, Mr. Cold, that when it comes to mission, am Abyssinian and he is Bombay, the Ran and Omi in bed is forgotten, left back at the flower shop.**

**When he pushed three fingers, I growled and buck my hips into his mouth, he clamped on my being tight, and I couldn't helped myself and released my juice in his waiting mouth. He withdrew his fingers, as I lay limped, beads of sweat all over my face, coupled with the drying tears. He trailed kisses all over my body once more, he always knew what I wanted, when he kissed my mouth and tasted myself, I touched his face and smiled at the boy. I was about to get up, and was about to push him on the bed, but he stopped me. He kissed me again hard.**

"**No, tonight, its just you, my love. It would be just you." He said, gently, lowering his head, as he plunged his face again to my chest, about to begin to pleasure me again. I forgot how many times I climaxed that night, Omi didn't stop until I was too exhausted to groan and shiver from pleasure. The last thing I remember was the boy sucking me with a vibrator working my hole, with that dangerous combination, I must have multiple orgasm.**

**When Ken met Omi by the hallway, he had a quizzical look on his face, "Where's Aya?" he asked the chibi.**

**Omi smiled, as he quietly closed the door behind him. It's usually Aya was the very first one up in the morning before all of them, that's why Ken was so surprised that there was no red hair downstairs watering the flowers. He was about to walk to Aya's room when he saw Omi walking out of the door.**

"**He won't be coming in today, he had one of those bad nightmares again about Aya chan. Kept us up until the wee hours of the morning." Omi said, with a blush creeping up his face.**

**Ken smirked, "I bet there are other things, too that kept Aya up all night." He said, as he patted the boy on the head, before turning around and going downstairs. Omi smiled with his arms akimbo.**

**When I woke up, I realized it was noon, I wanted to get up but I feel that my whole body is sore. I pulled the blanket and realized I was naked under there, I tried to get up and stopped myself when I felt my butt cheeks feeling so sore. The door opened, and culprit came in.**

"**Aya kun, I brought you food. How are you feeling?" he asked, smiling, closing the door behind him.**

**I wanted to shout and reprimand the boy, but I knew he's just worried about me, that he wanted to console me every time I have those nightmares. Every time I wake up shaking and crying. So I smiled back, which is rare for me, but I found myself doing that when we are alone.**

"**Thank you, Omi. Yohji and Ken must be wondering what happened to me." I said, watching him placed the tray of food by the table. I saw him blushed and found it endearing.**

"**I-I told them you are not feeling well, so I took care of your chores for you. It was a slow day so the guys closed the shop and went out to do some errands." He replied.**

**So, we are alone at the house. He was preparing my food, when I pulled him down to me.**

"**Hey! Aya! You need to eat!" he protested.**

**I was already on top of him before he could move, "I think I want my dessert first before the main course." I said, undressing him quickly, as I trailed kisses where my hands were. He didn't protest, he was returning my kiss per kiss, heat per heat. **

**There were only few people who got to know the real me, the first one was Yohji, and the other one, is this young man under me. He heard my cries for help, he soothed my aching heart for my missing sister, he filled the void of losing my parents and yes, losing Aya as well. After Aya, Omi would be the next most important person in my life right now.**

**I kissed him tenderly, "Thank you, Omi." I said, looking at his face, touching it so fondly.**

"**For what, Aya kun?" he asked with a gasp, as I thrust myself into him slowly, making him moan under me.**

"**For being such a perfect Seme last night, Yohji better watch himself, he might find himself asking you for techniques one of these days." I said, with a chortle, as I plunged even deeper into the chibi. He let out a girlish squeal as I hit his sweet spot. I could get used to a life like this. Who knows, I might even fall in love with a chibi.**

**Owari**


End file.
